A Morning to Remember
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: One morning, Canada wakes up in a world where everyone loves him and has the intention of marrying him... Unfortunately, they are unaware that Canada is already with someone. One shot, OC involved...
1. Chapter 1

A Morning to Remember….

 **Hello!**

 **Here is a little story I came up with! Basicaly Canada is asleep only to be awoken by people who want to marry him. I really hope you enjoy this! It's inspired by the fanfiction 'a perfect morning…' I forget who wrote it, but it's on archive of our own.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

It was a beautiful day in Ottawa, Canada. Canada always enjoyed waking up to peaceful mornings. However, there was something slightly different about this particular morning. The birds were singing, the sun was rising, there was a slight and fresh breeze, and the sky was blue. That was the normal and peaceful part.

This time, however, would be an interesting morning. Instead, Canada shot up out of his bed when Prussia was singing, whilst playing a guitar. Quite badly, to be exact. Canada noticed it was half past seven in the morning. Needless to say, he was not amused.

"Gilbert!" He exclaimed in a rather cranky voice, "What in Maple's name are you doing?"

Gilbert looked up. He had a calm and pleasant look on his face. That look turned into one of joy, and was that love?

"The Awesome me is singing a song! What else does it look like?"

Canada face palmed. "I know that, you stupid hoser. I want to know why you're singing?"

"Because I love you!"

Canada face palmed again. Something was telling him that this was a matter that needed to be confronted face to face. After putting on a shirt, Canada walked downstairs and opened the front door, where he was greeted by a worried Albino.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were taken or got lost!"

"Gil, I was only gone for 30 seconds, not even that much, you idiot! Also, if this is a joke, it is a crappy one!"

Prussia was glomped him. "You're so awesomely charming. Let's get married! The nearest church is 3 miles away! How awesome is that?!"

Unfortunately, Prussia's grip on Canada was too strong, and Canada fainted.

"Cut… It…. Out…. You… Stupid… Hoser…" He groaned before slipping unconscious.

Canada found himself wake up again. He thought he had a very odd dream about Prussia. He was annoying as always, but he wanted To marry him. Prussia was very annoying in this dream.

'I shouldn't really hate my friend…' Canada though. 'That would have been a very dumb reason to hate him, anyway..' Before Canada could muse anymore, he then realized something.

That was not a dream!

"Maple…," whimpered Canada. Suddenly, the door opened. He looked up to see who it was, something was telling him to expect another headache.

"Oh, Mon chèr, how are you feeling?" Inquired a certain Frenchman. In his hand was a plate of crêpes. "I was just about say hi when I noticed mon ami caused you faint."

Canada sat there in awe. On the crêpe was a drizzle of Nutella, whipped cream, and maple syrup. The Canadian was in shock that he didn't notice France strip out his clothes. It wasn't until France swooped onto his bed, staring into Canada's ocean blue eyes, when he was snapped back into reality.

"Become mine, and only mine," Francis murmured. Canada didn't know what to say.

Fortunately, He didn't need to worry. The door open with a bang, and there stood America, who had a look of anger in his face.

"Get off the Hero's girl, You perverted Frenchy," snapped America. Canada would have scolded him, but he was interrupted again.

"The Hero's girl? Ha! The awesome me has liked him first," sneered Prussia.

"Shut up!"

"Who are these weirdos, whoever you are?" Kumajiro questioned in his cute voice.

"Give it up, mes Amis. It is a well known fact that Franada is superior to AmeCan and PruCan," growled France. Canada was now confused as ever.

"Franada? PruCan? AmeCan? What in Maple's name are you three hosers talking about?"

"PruCan," growled Prussia.

"Franada!" France hissed.

"AmeCan!" America snarled.

"MAPLETEA!" Shouted a new voice.

Suddenly, England flew into Canada's room via the window, causing it to shatter loudly. Then, Russia broke the other window with his pipe.

"Cut it out, you three gits. The most superior out of all of us is-"

"RusCan, da? Da, RusCan is far superior than MapleTea, PruCan and all the others combined," declared Russia. The others glared at him.

"Last I checked, Mattie doesn't have a thing for Communist assholes!"

"Al, he's not communist-"

"You unawesome people can't have him!" Snapped Prussia.

"Yeah! He's mine!" Snarled France and England at the same time.

"But I have the most love for him!", barked a new voice. Everyone turned around and saw Netherlands standing there with a bouquet of tulips, sending a heated glare. "That's what's important. And I am the that's been sending tulips to him every fucking year for the past 70 years!"

"So what?!"

"Why don't we ask Canada who he likes?" That way, we don't have to pay each other's medical bills," suggested England. Everyone agrees to this.

"So, Matthew, we want to know something. Who do you- Matthew?" Unfortunately, Matthew had disappeared from them.

"Nice going guys. You all scared mon petite Lapin away!" Growled Frane.

"SO DID YOU, YOU FROG!"

That's when all hell broke loose in the bedroom. A huge fistfight had broken out between Canada's "suitors" had began. In the end, they all had a bloody nose, a broken arm or two, and quite a lot of destroyed vital regions.

Meanwhile, whilst this was happening, Canada was with Kumajiro and Scotland. Canada was telling him about what happened that morning. Needless to say, Scotland was amused, and also a bit irritated.

"Pfft. Bloody wee' shits. That Russian, Fatass American, and My bloody brother don't even remember you, now they come waltzin' aboot yer house, stating their undying love fer ye?"

"Yeah, I know. Sound crazy, eh?"

"Ye can say that again. When should we tell we have been at it for 6 months?"

"I don't know, Scot. I think it would be funny to humor them though."

"Don't worry. I'm Nawt pressurin' ye," assured Scotland before pressing his lips to the Canadian's.

"What I _do_ know," began Canada after parting, "Is that my love for you is immortal."

"Now _that_ is something I like to hear, love," Scotland smiled.

Kumajiro then looked up. "Who are you?"

Scotland chuckled, and then ruffled the Bears fur. "He's Canada, you fuzz ball."

"Oh. Mister Canada, who's the guy in the red hair?"

"That's Scotland, Kuma." Then, The polar bear said something that made Canada stifle his laughter, and Scotland pout.

...

"Oh… I thought he was Satan, since he has red hair."

 **And that is the end! I hoped you liked it! I can just Picture Kumajiro saying that in that cute voice though, can you not? Originally that wasn't the intended ending, but then after some changes, I decided to go to this one. If you don't ship ScotCan, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. I hope you ship it now!**

 **Also, I have yet to start the other story, as I came up with this last night.**

 **Don't forget to favorite and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kumajiro tells the World

Chapter 3: Kumajiro Tells the World

 **Hello everyone! It's me again! I hope you like the chapter!**

It has been 2 weeks since the whole Fiasco that happened in Canada's house. Canada remembers it very clearly. He appreciates being noticed and remembered and not being mistaken for his Brother, but now he has been getting annoyed and annoyed lately.

The same can be said for His lover, Andrew Kirkland, the personification of Scotland. They have been dating for 6 months, but have yet to tell anyone, not out of fear, but they didn't want people in their business. But they do love each other dearly.

Now, there is a world meeting in His biggest city, Toronto. As Canada walked into the building, he pretended to not see a group of nations stalking- er, following him into the building. That group consisted of, Russia, America, Prussia, Denmark, England, and France

Canada saw his boyfriend sitting not far away, as he noticed that the others were too wrapped up in a 'he likes me more' argument, he walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bonjour, Écosse," he murmured softly.

Andrew let out a soft and loving smile. "Good mornin', Mattie. How has ye day been goin'?"

"It's been going fine," he replied before frowning, "I think we have to add Like 1 more nation on the list of my ' suitors' , again."

Scotland scowled. "Wee shites. Who are the three wankers we have to add on that list?"

"South Korea. He hasn't tried to claim my breasts, but I see his perverted stare."

"If ye want, I can knock some sense into him, love."

"Eh, it's fine. I think the meeting is about to-"

"Hey! Mattie! My hotel made a mistake and I lost my room, can I spend the night with you?"

"Ugh, fine Al."

"Yay! Uh, God darn it! I packed everything but pajamas! It looks like I have to sleep naked!" Alfred exclaimed, oblivious to glares from England, France, And the other 'Suitors'.

"Al, I can give one of mine, calm down."

Scotland was fuming now. "That wee shite American, it's about time thawt someone should knock some sense into him!"

"Don't worry," assured before continuing quietly, "how about this. In half an hour…" And Canada whispered a plan. A plan that immediately gained the approval of his Lover. "Ye got yerself a great idea. See you then," he smirked.

"Au revoir," Canada said seductively, and with that he walked to his seat, and the meeting began.

As Canada sat down, he noticed that all eyes were on him. It was rather uncomfortable. But he had to suck it up. Besides, it wouldn't be that long for his plan to go in action. He then saw his friend, Ukraine, sitting next to him. After conversing for a bit, Canada sent a text to Scotland saying he had to use the bathroom, so he told him not to get up. Unfortunately as Mattie got up and told them he had to use the bathroom, a few voices stopped him.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I need to use the bathroom, too," Korea Stated.

"Ja, me too."

"Count me in, Mates."

"Yeah! The Hero has to relieve himself, too!"

Canada then knew they were trying to follow him. "Eh, actually, I can hold it in."

Their faces fell. "Yeah, da-ze. So can I."

"Ja."

"Whatever."

And with that, there were no until interruptions for 15 minutes.

The meeting was interrupted when it was France's turn to speak, but before he can speak, England punched him in the face, and thus a fight started, which somehow dragged in Russia, Prussia, Netherlands, Denmark, America, and Australia, Japan, Romano, and South Korea.

If you sat near the fight, you would've heard bits of sentences, such as "He likes me!" Or "I love him best!" And such and so forth. That's when a lot of people knew what they were fighting about.

A crush.

Many were betting on who they liked. Ukraine, Belarus, Italy, The other Nordics, Belgium and Luxembourg, the Other Asians, and Germany knew who they were talking about. Some, however, thought it was someone else. Poland thought it was him. Switzerland, for some reason, thought it was Liechtenstein, but relaxed when he heard a shout of "CANADA IS MINE!"

Canada and Scotland knew now was the time to go with their plan. It should last 10 Minutes. Not longer. They both smirked as they went up.

As they walked to the door, Kumajiro realized that his master and the man he thinks is Satan leave. He starts to chant something his mind tells him to do.

"Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food." All the nations turn and look at the scene. They notice Canada and Scotland leaving the room, probably for me a bathroom break. They were about to give him food when he said something that got their attention again.

"Darn it. It didn't work."

The nations were puzzled. The bear went on. "Every time I see my master and that guy.i don't like it. He has bushy eye brows and green eyes and has red hair. I then started to realize who the red hair person was."

"Who do you think he is?" England asked.

"Well, Satan has red hair, and no one likes him, so I know he is Satan."

Many nations had to bite their laughter, with some struggling.

"Ahem, carry on," England coughed to stifle his laughter.

"Well, most of the time, every time he comes over, he and my master, whatever his name is, walk up to my masters bedroom, and they don't come out for hours. While I'm waiting, I hear some grunts and moans. They also cause the bed to bang on the wall a lot. And for some reason, I didn't like that, so I started to try and stop them. On some days I'm lucky, other days I'm not. Hey, now I'm hungry. Food. Food. Want food."

By now, England, France and America had turned 50 shades of white. There was jealously in the other nations eyes. They all hoped it wouldn't be true.

Only seconds later did the duo arrive from the bathroom. Everyone observed Canada deeply. They looked at every inch from their seats. Then, England saw something that caught his eye.

There, sitting on Canada's neck, was a mark. A mark that looked like a lot of lips. A mark that can only be made of Teeth. A mark that lets everyone know, that that person is theirs.

 **I'm done! I hoped you liked this story! Another one well done I hope! I love ScotCan, that and DenCan are my 2 OTPS! I wish they are popular!**

 **Also, it's another head canon I made that I used in this story.**

 **'** **When Canada is seeing someone, It can take up to a year for Kumajiro to trust that nation. During that time period, he acts as a cock block.' Is that a good Headcanon?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to F & F and review!**


End file.
